The invention relates generally to a communication network, and more specifically to an all-optical communication network.
A revolution in telecommunication networks that began in the early 1980s and was spawned by the use of a fiber-optic cable witnessed the widespread growth of the Internet and modern communication systems. As the Internet became increasingly prevalent, the growth of data traffic has resulted in a growing demand for increased network capacity in the optical telecommunication networks. In order to meet this demand, numerous advances in the technologies associated with the optical networks have facilitated tremendous cost savings and enhanced network quality.
Typically, the switching process employed in the optical telecommunication networks involves converting an optical signal to an electrical signal, logically switching using the electrical signal and then converting the electrical signal back to the optical signal for further propagation. As a consequence of the intervening electronics, there is a significant loss of bandwidth that may have a significant negative impact on the quality of transmission, and ultimately on the quality of service (QOS).
Various techniques have been developed to reduce the loss of bandwidth. For example, several technologies, such as, thermo-optic switches, acousto-optic switches, and electro-optic switches have been employed to address the fast switching needs of the optical communication networks. Further, microelectrical mechanical systems (MEMS) have been employed to facilitate the switching of the optical signals. However, the mirror switching in the MEMS device is controlled by an electrical signal. It also suffers from high transmission losses due to the small size and low reflectivity of the mirror. Furthermore, crosstalk between channels may also adversely affect quality of transmission. Finally, mechanical and electromechanical systems may also suffer from slower switching speeds.
It would be desirable to circumvent the loss of bandwidth associated with switching electronics in the optical telecommunication network to enhance the quality of the network. In addition, it may be desirable to achieve improvements in switching times associated with the network. Further, it may be desirable to circumvent the disadvantages encountered by the current telecommunication networks by developing an all-optical network, wherein the communication remains in the optical domain throughout the entire transmission time.